Congrats, Babe!
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: JoJo wants to celebrate Randy's win but Randy has other things in mind. Set immediately after Summerslam. Requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21.


**A/N: This one is a JoJo/Orton fic requested from RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. This is set immediately after Summerslam. Hope you like it. ^.^**

* * *

JoJo stood in front of the monitor, watching as Randy held the WWE Championship high. She didn't want to admit it but she was extremely happy that Randy was champion. _My boyfriend…WWE champion! _She thought to herself as she bit her lip. She knew that the Championship being ripped away from Daniel was wrong and everyone else in the back seem to agree, evident by some whispers she was hearing behind her, but she didn't care all too much. She was too happy for Randy who was finally getting the recognition he needs…again!

"I can't believe it." Eva Marie voiced out as the show came to an end. JoJo turned to face her red-haired friend as she shook her head. "That was totally his."

JoJo didn't say anything, she didn't want to. She knew everyone was going to disagree with her and she didn't quite feel like defending her opinion. Especially since she was sure being proud of her boyfriend wouldn't be taken as a valid reason.

"I'm gonna go find him." She told JoJo as she exited the room, looking around for her new Champion. Before JoJo could further her search she felt arms wrap around her. A smile came to her face as she saw the WWE Championship belt connected to the pair of arms.

"Congrats, babe!" She congratulated as she turned in his arms to a smirking Randy.

"Thanks." He said, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"A kiss fit for a champion." She smiled up at him; reaching her hands behind her and bringing the WWE belt between the two. "It's really heavy."

Randy simply shrugged. "I guess."

Her eyes scanned over the belt; it looked huge in her small hands. It was as beautiful close up as it was from afar and it looked great on her boyfriend. "How are we going to celebrate this?" She asked.

Randy shook his head. "We're not celebrating this." He said, causing JoJo to frown slightly.

"Than what are we doing?" She asked.

"We're celebrating you singing the National Anthem today." He said. "You sounded as beautiful as you look."

JoJo blushed, a smile creeping on her face as she shook her head. "Thanks, but I think this is worth celebrating." She tapped on the belt.

"We'll celebrate both then." He said. "Though I'm going to make sure you're the one who's treated like royalty tonight."

JoJo felt her blush creep in again as she smiled up at him. "Look who's being really cute tonight."

Randy merely shrugged as he let out a chuckle. "I'm in a good mood." He said. "Just don't tell the guys; I have a reputation to hold here."

JoJo traced a cross over her heart causing Randy to let out a "sigh of relief". They both made plans to meet up in the parking lot before parting ways and getting ready for a lovely night. JoJo quickly switched into another dress she had brought with her; this one sexier than the one she wore tonight. She told Eva not to wait up for her as she tossed her, her bag and quickly made her way to the parking lot.

"Let's get out of here!" She said excitingly as she made her way to Randy who opened the passenger side for her. She slipped in, quickly checking her make up before Randy could make it in.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"That Italian restaurant up the strip." He said.

JoJo raised an eyebrow. "That really fancy looking one?" She looked down at her outfit. "I should've worn a different dress…" She said as she started to feel underdressed. After all this was just a simple black short dress; nothing very fancy about it.

Randy risked a glance at her and placed a hand on her knee. "You look perfect." He said.

JoJo smiled at him. "Thanks." She motioned her head towards the road. "Now pay attention to the road, I want to make it to the restaurant in one piece." She teased.

The pair drove to the restaurant, talking about the Summerslam and who was planning on having an after party. The night had been exciting for the WWE with unpredictable wins and very unpredictable endings; such as Randy winning Champion. They also spoke about the possibility of Randy getting a lot of hate for this but he didn't care. He was just happy he had gold again.

Soon enough the pair arrived at the restaurant where Randy gave his rental to the car valet and walked JoJo in. He led her to the hostess.

"Reservation?" She asked. JoJo went to say that they didn't but Randy simply nodded his head.

"Orton." He said.

The woman skimmed down the list before smiling up at them. "Right this way, sir." She said, grabbing two menus and walking towards a secluded booth near the end of the restaurant.

"Here's your table." She said with a smile, placing the menus on the table. "Your waiter will be with your shortly."

Randy gave a swift nod before sitting down in the booth. JoJo followed suit; opting to sit right next to him instead of in front.

"It's so private." She commented as she looked around. There were only a few tables nearby and even those weren't full.

"So we're left alone." Randy spoke as he looked through his menu. "I much rather have you all to myself tonight."

JoJo smiled before skimming through the menu herself. The pair soon ordered their food and spent their dinner speaking of random happenings. Randy spoke enthusiastically about JoJo's singing as she did the same for his new championship.

As Randy spoke with a slightly full mouth JoJo found herself wondering how exactly they got this far in their relationship. How they went from co-workers to lovers. It was almost a blur to her; it was like they were always like this. Perhaps in a past life they had been like this before. It made a small grin appear on her face; how could she be thinking this seriously about him? They had only been going out for a few months now. Far too soon to be like this. But as she looked at him munch into the last piece of his linguini she couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

"Well, I'm all done." He spoke, rubbing the napkin over his lips before tossing it into his plate.

"Me too." JoJo spoke as she brought her glass to her lips and drank up the last of her water. "What now?"

Randy called over the waiter, quickly telling them that they were done before directing his attention back to JoJo. "Back to the hotel." He said as he slipped some money into the bill and left tip.

JoJo frowned slightly at his answer; she didn't want the night to end just yet. "Oh…alright." She said as she stood up as Randy followed suit. They both exited the restaurant and piled into Randy's rental and drove to the hotel.

Once there the pair walked into the hotel. The pair had gotten their room in the hotel earlier that day so they skipped the check in and made their way to the elevator. JoJo stood silent as Randy stared of in front of him. Why was he so silent? Was it tiredness?

They made it to their floor, having been clear just for the wrestlers. JoJo started to make her way to the side where the Divas were staying when Randy wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "This way, babe." He said as he started to lead her to his room.

"What are you doing?" She giggled out as he stopped in front of his room. "Isn't your roommate going to be in there?"

Randy shook his head. "I requested a single room." He said as he brought his face to her level and captured her lips with his. He kissed her softly before pulling away and opening the door with a quick swipe of his room key.

He pushed the door open and JoJo was immediately met with the sight of rose petals on the ground leading into the room. She gave him a look with a slight blush as he merely half grinned at her.

"Follow them." He urged as he closed the door behind them.

JoJo started to move slowly, following the petals through the small hall. The petals stopped in front of a big bed with more petals thrown over it. She spotted some candles already lit and a wine bottle next to two glasses. A blush appeared on her face at the scene. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist as a chin rested on her forehead.

"You did this for…for me?" She spoke softly; feeling as he nodded.

"Got the staff here to help me." He said, turned her around to look at him. "I wanted to make sure this night was perfect for you. I figured this…" He gestures to the bed with his head. "…would help make it perfect."

JoJo smiled as her hands snaked around his neck. "It's definitely getting there." She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

Randy's arms tightened around her slightly as he kissed her back; licking her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly, feeling as his tongue started to stroke hers. She stood on the balls of her feet before Randy slipped an arm under her butt and lifted her up and onto the bed.

He laid her down gently, not wanting to break the already amazing kiss the two were sharing. He put his hand on either side of her; holding his weigh up as his head was ducked to continue kissing her. She placed her hands on his cheek as she pulled back slightly.

"Make my night amazing, Randy." She whispered as her hands tugged at his shirt.

"Gladly." He muttered with a grin, not wasting any time making her night as fantastic as he can.

* * *

**A/N: Fin! I hope you liked it. Please review? ^.^**


End file.
